


Ja-rrr-ed

by morrezela



Series: The Cursed Ermine [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wealthy People, Animal Transformation, Crack, M/M, Zoology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is an eccentric rich guy pushing his money on the poor animal lover that saved him from the life of being an ermine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ja-rrr-ed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, so not mine. The people mentioned in here? I wish them all the best in their personal and professional lives, but this is so far from real it is living on its own special planet.
> 
> Warnings: Meh. Crack I guess.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is a sequel to ‘Sc-rrr-ewed’ reading that first will either confuse you more not. This is my fifth and final fill for my 2013 Earth Day meme.
> 
> All mistakes that you find on this are my own.

“Ja-rrr-ed,” Jensen coos into Jared’s ear, “Ja-rrr-ed.”  
  
Jared blinks sleepy eyes open and glares at his alarm clock. “You’re being annoying,” he informs the other man.  
  
“You said you wanted me to wake you up so you didn’t sleep the day away,” Jensen reminds him.  
  
“I lied,” Jared retorts.  
  
“Ja-rrr-ed,” Jensen singsongs the instant that Jared shuts his eyes and burrows back into his pillow.  
  
“Do you have to chirr when you say my name?” Jared asks.  
  
“It wo-rrr-ks,” Jensen chirrs annoyingly.  
  
“You know,” Jared says as he slowly rolls onto his back, “if I had been trapped in an ermine body for years, I don’t think that I’d actually _practice_ keeping up on the noises thing.”  
  
“Embrace yourself, right? That’s what my psychologist said. Being an ermine is part of my past. Plus, it makes drunk people laugh.”  
  
“An admirable skill to have, making drunks chortle,” Jared observes.  
  
Jensen just grins at him in response. He is absolutely unconcerned with Jared’s criticism of him. Which, to be fair, Jared figures that he wouldn’t give a shit about what people thought about him either after spending years as a honest to God weasel. That sort of thing had to permanently warp a guy, no matter how good his therapist was.  
  
Case in point: said guy was still living with the broke man that ‘rescued’ him despite the fact that said guy was financially loaded.  
  
“Mandy called,” Jensen says offhandedly. “She wants to know if you want to take in the sea turtle that they repossessed from that rich guy who had it in his pool in Santa Monica.”  
  
Jared frowns. “I don’t know that we have the space for…”  
  
Jensen is grinning.  
  
“You didn’t,” Jared says. “Jensen, we talked about this.”  
  
“It’s my money,” he says defensively. “Besides, sea turtles are awesome. You’re awesome, and he has a high likelihood of being a return to nature case. He’ll only be in the enclosures for a short time, and the water tanks needed renovation anyway.”  
  
“You can’t just keep financing the zoo like this,” Jared protests.  
  
“Why not?” Jensen asks.  
  
“Because…”  
  
“Because my money doesn’t spend as well as other donations?” Jensen interrupts. “Because you liked it when the place was running on prayers and duct tape? I lived in those enclosures, man. And they were nice and clean and everything, but they were hardly captive animal heaven.”  
  
“I’m taking advantage of you,” Jared points out.  
  
“I’m refusing to move out of your house. I think I’m the one taking advantage of you,” Jensen replies.  
  
“Yeah, but that’s because you’re like, crazy eccentric,” Jared dismisses. At first it had just been a case of convenient charity. Jensen had been declared missing and then dead. He was traumatized from spending so many years as an ermine and had a crazy speech impediment from it.  
  
But after Jensen’s lawyers were through with his ex-best friend, Jensen was rich again. He still hasn’t moved out. Instead he funds the charity zoo that Jared worked for, seemingly unconcerned with the fact that he could be funding it from a nice condo somewhere.  
  
“It’ll take time for the new enclosures to cure,” Jared points out. “We can’t poison a rescue turtle with too clean of an environment or fumes.”  
  
“I know,” Jensen says. “Mandy has a temporary home lined up until you get the rehabilitation plan in order.”  
  
“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with you financing my dreams,” Jared admits.  
  
“Hey, you saved my life. Deal with it,” Jensen tells him as he bounces off the bed. “I’m going to go make pancakes.”  
  
“Chocolate chip?” Jared asks.  
  
“Only if you get your ass out of bed,” Jensen calls back over his shoulder.  
  
Jared stares at the early hour on his alarm clock and contemplates sleep for a few seconds before sliding out from under the covers. Jensen makes great pancakes --- for a weasel.


End file.
